Akachow
Description If the Akachow were to be described with 3 adjectives, it would be: “Curious”, “Intuitive“ and “Imaginative”. The Akachow have pink skin, 3 brown dots on their nose, elf ears and males tend to lose their hair at the age of 23. The Akachow has never really been fully involved with outer-affairs, one exception is when the war between Vlaria when an the Qiggo Alliance placed an “Orbital Ray“ that destroyed many major cities and military installations because of destroyed escort vessels, with Vlarian Laser signatures. '''Home Planet: '''The Home Planet is named “Retfele”, a Planet with huge cities with only 44% of its mass, is water. The Yellow lines (can be visible seen from space) are the military installations - although not known to any members of the BWMC because no species bothered to investigate - the installations are used for Ground Force or Starships research. It is one of the main reasons it has developed transwarp speed so early. Society Akachow's life in a class-based society, and currently contains a ranked-based positioned based on importance and position in power. The wealth has been (mostly) distributed all around the entire population, making the poor almost nonexistent. Being a democratic society, the citizens have to power to vote, or change government if needed, due to having a stable government, the change in government is highly unlikely to change. The Akachow do not believe in any deities, due to common disbelief in such areas of beliefs. Military/Combat Capabilities The Alliance’s combat capabilites are outgoing, (lack of variety) but powerful. Due to the recent upgrades of the Mark-II’s, decommisioning many outdated vessels, such as the Frigate and the Cruiser, their combat capability has increased. Even discovering functioning shields, which are more powerful than some other species shields. Although an improvement, it is still considered one of the worst ships to fight in combat with, only outranking some ships in capabilities, and any ships which gets defeated by a Miles-Class (The Badly Designed Qiggo Ships) are considered the worst ships. What makes up for the designs, are the fighters and the recent Mark-III’s and V’S ”Twilight Class” is considered one of the strongest ships to fight with. History:Peaceful Beginings The last Akachow of Retfele, leader species of the Qiggo Alliance, are one of the minor species in the galaxy, but recognized as a galactic power. As their technological advances kept advancing, and designs kept improving every 4 (Blocksworld) Months, the Akachow’s were expected to apply for the “Dominant Species” category in 4-20-20 (Real-Life Time) Smart, however arrogant sometimes, were to apply in 2020(IRL)due to needing more time before it can successfully apply.However,when Qiggo alliance surrendered to hyberia and its allies on 16/3/19(IRL)The plan was shelved History:Critically endangered species On 15/3/19(IRL)Hyberia declared war on the Qiggo alliance in order to prevent it growing.Qiggo alliance was quickly overcome by hyberia and its allies,and tried a planned evacuation.Despite luring a portion of the hyberian coalition Fleet out,Most transports never made it.One particular transport,which had suffered major damage after escaping a pursuing alpha lance fleet,suffered a fuel explosion while scouting for a good place to hide,and crashed behind specialist lines during the a engagement between sro‘s 2nd sniper division and the specialists 9th division(also snipers).A ceasefire was called and as of yet 4 people have been found alive,albeit the numbers only expected To be alive after a through search is 19-24 out of the 98289 aboard.The rest of the surviving transports landed on a uninhabited moon.It is Unknown what there future shall be,and it was marked critically extinct,with numbers of them alive only 25000.The reason why there is so few in existence is the massacre performed by hyberia after conquering all of retfele. THE new home world of the akachow is under the protection of the DMD. In addition, it has been revealed that a small convoy of survivors made it to DMD space, and were safely escorted to a colony where they now resideCategory:Species Category:Space Based